


The Stuff of Nightmares

by noveltea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond doesn't sleep for a week after her encounter with the Weeping Angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stuff of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places from Doctor Who. I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

She doesn't sleep for a week after her encounter with the Angels.

She just couldn't get them out of her head; stone statues with angelic faces… and sharp, pointed teeth and hands with claws for nails. If ever something was designed to be purely the stuff of nightmares, Amy knew it was the Weeping Angels.

Shadows moved within the TARDIS and she jumped.

The Doctor crept up on her and she nearly knocked him out with a teapot.

But it was worst when she closed her eyes.

All she could see was the Angel trapped on the video, coming closer and closer. She remembered the fear she'd felt, her heart racing and the terror of knowing that if she closed her eyes – if she so much as a blinked – she would be killed.

There were nights when she woke screaming, finding herself face-to-face with a grim-faced Doctor. He never said anything. He didn't bring up her nightmares. He offered her hot tea, a room full of bright lights and a blanket.

And he stayed with her, sitting in a corner without making a sound.

Just watching her.

Other nights the screams died on her lips without a sound, as she woke tangled in sheets covered in sweat. She didn't see him then, but she knew – she felt – that he was hovering outside her room.

Sometimes she wondered if he felt responsible.

Sometimes she wondered if he thought she was just being ridiculous.

But he never spoke about it; he didn't mention River Song, or the planet, or the way that Time was becoming intertwined and almost unreliable.

He didn't offer to take her home, to a town with its own share of stone statues.

The TARDIS didn't have any statues.

It did have lots of lights.

Under those lights and wrapped in a blanket, Amy Pond slept.


End file.
